


A dark and a bit creepy au (translation)

by Shimruto



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: A bit supernatural, Drabble, M/M, creepy AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimruto/pseuds/Shimruto
Summary: Их встреча – будто судьба во плоти.





	A dark and a bit creepy au (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Much Ado about Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527949) by [Shimruto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimruto/pseuds/Shimruto). 



> я перевела этот 7-й драббл (в пытках... "О, русский! почему ты не идешь со мной на контакт?^^"- вот почему я использую English для основных работ)
> 
> но раз уж перевела - почему бы и не выложить?)

Их встреча – будто судьба во плоти; под аккомпанемент мягкого дождя их пути сплелись воедино. Чувство любви наполняет каждую клеточку их тел и все друзья поражены, что такая пара существует в реальности, а не в сказке.

 

Юнхо порхает в лучах радости и все еще краснеет, когда Чанмин берёт его за руку или обнимает по утрам. Самый счастливый на свете, думает он. И секундная пауза каждый раз, когда он говорит это Чанмину, не имеет большого значения. Ведь он  _действительно_ влюблен.

 

Самый счастливый на свете, думает Чанмин. Пытается думать. Пытается убедить себя. Но каждый раз, когда Юнхо улыбается не из-за него и так легко знакомится с людьми, куда бы они ни пошли, Чанмин чувствует отголосок удара внутри – заглушенный, аритмичный и противный. Он знает, что Юнхо любит его. Но знание не значит подтверждение.

_Или_ уверенность. _Или_ спокойствие. Поэтому он изобретает пути захватить и поглотить как можно больше времени Юнхо. Даже если его поступки на вкус как грязь после дождя – липкие и удушающие. Но Юнхо ничего не замечает и продолжает дарить все свое внимание _Ему_. И Чанмин. Очень. Счастлив.

 

По крайней мере, он пытается быть таким. _Очень очень_ сильно.  Но ведь люди всегда очарованы Юнхо и тянутся к нему, как путник к оазису в пустыне. И их не остановить. И Чанмин просыпается среди ночи и, смотря на звезды, желает, чтобы Юнхо был с ним всегда.

 

Задыхаясь от поглощающего крика души, он покупает кольцо с гравировкой «Навсегда». Никогда ещё Юнхо не улыбался ему так нежно. И Чанмин чувствует, как эмоции, подобно наркотику, переполняют его. И он тратит всё своё время, чтобы воспроизвести _то самое_ выражение его лица. Чтобы оно _никогда_ не покидало его.

 

Он молится ещё усерднее, пока Юнхо спит. Заклиная « _пожалуйста навсегда мой навсегда умоляю_ ». Он мечтает о том, чтобы дотянутся до его сердца, обнять его, заботится о нем и никогда не отпускать, потому что они связаны. _Предназначены_ друг другу.

 

Вот почему он не замечает, как Юнхо начинает таять на глазах. Как исчезает огонь в его глазах. И радость. И пыл. Как он больше не звонит своим друзьям – не в состоянии много двигаться от слабости; все остатки сил, направляя на постоянные « _я тебя люблю_ », которые он упрямо желает донести до Чанмина каждый день.

 

Друзья Юнхо наконец-то пробиваются в их квартиру. Только чтобы найти рядом с ним Чанмина – держащего его за руку и пытающегося услышать ритм его жизни. Которого больше нет.

 

И когда во время вскрытия Юнхо распахивают миру, все стараются устоять на ногах, шокированные его сердцем – крохотное слово «Навсегда», обрамлено выжженными отпечатками рук по обеим сторонам.

 

Чанмин сжимает кольцо в руке. И тихонько улыбается.  

 


End file.
